


Fur

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [12]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Snow White and Rose Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from Jude: Sarah and Molly, Snow White and Rose Red retelling. ^_^.  (Jude knows I want to write a full fic of this idea--using the "two bears" variant here.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fur

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Jude: Sarah and Molly, Snow White and Rose Red retelling. ^_^. (Jude knows I want to write a full fic of this idea--using the "two bears" variant here.)

Molly runs the curry comb in little circles over the larger bear’s black fur, fur as thick and full as grass between her toes in May. He pushes his muzzle into her free hand, nose warm and moist against her palm.

Closer to the fire, the brown bear rolls away as Sarah tries to catch him with the dandy brush. He is quicker than the sisters give him credit for, and Sarah trips and lands on her back against his belly.

Molly looks up. Steely eyes peer over her lap at them.

The brown bear whimpers his concern.

“I’m all right.” Sarah soughs, getting her breath back. The bear lays an enormous paw across her belly, nips at her hair.

She slides her hand along the great brown arm around her and smiles. “I’m all right.”

The black bear settles, and Molly slides her fingers over velvety ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
